


The Good Kind

by captain_wolf



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Slightly implied sexual content, could also be read as Thor/reader, minor spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok, post Thor: Ragnarok, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_wolf/pseuds/captain_wolf
Summary: "You look different," she whispered as her eyes flickered over the sheared locks and concealed eye. "It's a good different."





	The Good Kind

"I feel as though it has been weeks since we last saw each other, my Queen," he declared. She couldn't help her fond smile as she reminded him that they'd seen each other the previous night during the battle, and after he had been released from the healers, in their bed aboard the ship. 

She reached up and traced around the dark fabric that covered his eye, then her hand trailed upwards to drag her fingers through his damp hair. 

"You look different," she whispered as her eyes flickered over the sheared locks and concealed eye. 

"Is it a bad different?" He inquired. Thor's arms tightened around her as he awaited her response, which pressed her even closer to his strong frame. 

"A good different. I think I might prefer your hair like this." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but she jumped back as the sudden spark of electricity brushed her lips. 

"My Love." Concern flooded his features as he inspected her for injuries. 

"I'm fine," she grinned and pressed a palm against his cheek. "Just a little shocked. Though that is something that I will definitely have to get used to." 

She leaned back in to press their lips together again, finding pleasure in the spark between them instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Thor: Ragnarok yesterday and fell in love. It was very different from the previous two, but I felt it was more engaging. And may I say that the lightning coming out/off of Thor was so cool. In the previous films something about him and his powers just didn't scream 'God of Thunder' to me, but when they took away the hammer and you saw the electricity I literally said "There he is" -and got a few weird looks. Needless to say, I rambled on for about a half hour afterwards(but unfortunately I don't have the kind of relationship with my dad where I could say 'how hot did Thor look that whole movie?'). 
> 
> To close, I just wanted to say that I felt an incredible urge to make a contribution to this fandom and that I hope with time (read: quickly) this fandom will grow.   
> Thank you!


End file.
